Goal!
by Lost42
Summary: This story is a soccer version of Touchdown Tommy.


This story is inspired by the Rugrats episode Touchdown Tommy except instead of football it's soccer themed. I don't watch sports so they're won't be commentary like in the episode.

"Min Jun has some friends coming over and Ji Yeon has a slight fever so I can;t take her with me." Mi Sun explained as she got ready for work.

"Do you know what today is?" Jin asked as he stood in the doorway of the bedroom.

"Yes, and look." Mi Sun answered as she picked up her daughter out of her crib and held her out to her father.'She's all ready to watch soccer with you."

Jin noted the white onsie with the South Korean flag on the front. He took his daughter from his wife just as the doorbell rang.

"I'll make it up to you later." Mi Sun called as Jin went to answer the door to find Drew along with Phil, Lil, Angelica, Chuckie,and Kimi stading on the porch.

"Thanks for watching the kids today." Drew remarked before heading off to work.

"Min Jun is in his room." Jin told the kids, who went upstairs, Phil leading the way.

"Finally!" Min Jun exclaimed."You guys are here."

"So what are we gonna do?' Phil asked.

"We could play soccer since we can't tv." Min Jun answered.

"What!" Angelica exclaimed."No tv?"

"My daddy is watching soccer." Min Jun explained.

Angelica sighed. This was going to be one boring day for her.

"I like Min Jun's idea of playing a nice game of soccer. No scary adventures here." Chuckie remarked happily.

"Yeah. Let's play." Kimi agreed.

"How do you play soccer anyways?' Phil asked.

"You have two teams and they try to get the ball into the net but it's blocked by a goalie." Min Jun explained."You have to get the ball passed the goalie, Oh and you can only use your feet cept for the goalie can use your hands."

"I want to be goalie." Phil and Lil cheered.

"I want to be the goalie first." Lil said.

"No me Liliian." Phil argued.

"No me Philip." Lil argued back.

"Me." Phil yelled

"Me." Lil yelled back.

"You guys can both be the goalie." Min Jun shouted."We need one for each team."

"Ok." The twins agreed.

Min Jun brought out two practice nets from his closet and placed them at each end of his room.

"Phil, Lil go stand by the nets." Min Jun instructed. Phil and Lil did as they were told.

"Me and Chuckie can be a team and Kimi and Angelica are a team." Min Jun announced.

"Who said I was going to play this dumb game?" Angelica asked.

"Soccer is not dumb." Min Jun shouted."It's the bestest sport in the whole wild world and you don't gots a choice cuz this my house and we're gonna play what I say."

Angelica gulped. None of the other kids ever dared to talk to her like that.

"Fine, but I go first." Angelica said snatching the blue, red, black,and white soccer ball out of min Jun's hands and kicking it toward Phil, only for it to knock over the lamp on Min Jun's nightstand and break it.

"Maybe we shouldn't play with the soccer ball in the house." Chuckie commented.

"I think you're right. We can use this." Min Jun said pulling a small ball wrapped in brightly colored foil out of his pocket."It's chocolate and has candy inside. Whoever wins gets it."

"Or we don't play and I get the candy." Angelica said reaching for the candy.

"Chuckie, keep it safe." Min Jun called and threw the candy to Chuckie.

It sailed through the air and landed at his feet. Chuckie wanted nothing to do with it since Angelcia was chasing after it. He quickly kicked it to Lil landing it in the net and scoring a point for his team.

"You got us a point Chuckie." Min Jun cried happily.

Lil quickly kicked the ball out of the net and towards Kimi.

Meanwhile downstairs Jin and Ji yeon were sitting on the couch completely unaware of the chaos unfolding above them. They were both transfixed on the game in front of them.

Back upstairs the makeshift soccer game was getting heated.

Kimi kicked the candy to Chuckie, who accidently stepped on it making the foil come off in some places. He kicked to Min Jun who kicked into the net Lil was gaurding. She picked up the chocolate ball getting some on her hands and threw it to Kimi. Unfortunately Kimi wasn't fast enough and Angelica stopped it with her feet, putting her foot firmly on the chocolate to keep it out of the toddlers reach. Min Jun tackled Angelica pushing her into the dresser causing toys and action figures to go flying everywhere.

Everyone stared in horror as the chocolate ball sailed through the air and hit the wall splattering chocolate everywhere.

"Now look what you did." Min Jun shouted as he ran over to the splattered chocolate.

"Now none of get any candy." Kimi remarked sadly.

Meanwhile back downstairs Ji Yeon heard the crash and was broken from her trance. She carefully got down from the couch and crawled toward the stairs, but was soon distracted by the squishy soccer ball that was at the foot of the stairs. She soon heard yelling coming from above.

"Sounds like my brother and his new friends aren't to happy." Ji Yeon thought to herself.

She crawled over to the couch and reached for the remote changing the channel to get her dad's attention.

"What?" Jin asked. He then looked down and saw his daughter holding the remote. He picked her up and changed it back to the game just as more noise was heard from upstairs."Looks like we better go check on the other kids."

Jin made his way upstairs with Ji Yeon his arms. He opened the door to Min Jun's room and found a big mess. There was chocolate all over the walls and all over the kids who were fighting over candy that didn't splatter on the wall.

"What's going on in here?' Jin asked getting all the kids attention.

"She made my chocolate get everywhere." Min Jun shouted pointing at Angelica.

"It was his idea to play dumb soccer with it." Angelica pointed out.

"I don't care who's fault it was. All of you go get cleaned up and then you're going to clean up this mess." Jin instructed.

After getting all clean the kids got to work getting Min Jun's room back in order minus the broken lamp which went into the trash.

"How was the game?" Mi sun asked when she arrived home at the end of the day.

"I don't know." Jin answered."I didn't get to finish thanks to the kids."

Mi Sun sat down on the couch and turned on the tv. She went to the recordings list and turned on the game.

"I had a feeling that would happen." She said taking Ji Yeon out of her walker and placing in her lap.

"She actually watched the game with me until she changed the channel." Jin explained as Ji Yeon was once again transfixed watching the people kick the ball back and forth.

"Maybe she got bored." Mi Sun suggested.

"Maybe, but no telling what would've happened if she didn't."Jin started."The kids made a huge mess in Min Jun's room which they cleaned up."

"Maybe next time you should watch them better." Mi Sun said.

"There will be no next time as long as it's soccer season." Jin stated as he took Ji Yeon in his arms."This is tthe only kid I'm watching. She was the best behaved."

The End

A/N This was supposed to be a daddy daughter one shot, but I couldn't make it work so it's a stand alone story. I'm thinking of rewriting a few stories so if there are any you want to see rewritten let me know.


End file.
